Love Is In The Crown
by IYLuv
Summary: Princes and Princesses that are destined to be together, or are they. Do they even know each other?


I just want to get this out right now before the story.

NO I don't own Inuyasha (but I wish)

Chp. 1

We'll Miss You

Once in the palace, four beautiful girls sat around……bored as ever? One picking at her nails, another blowing at her bangs, another staring at the flowers outside the window, then another laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

"Kagome, what was to happen today?" asked a ten year old raven haired girl.

Kagome was the second born, out of the four. She had long raven hair, that stopped midway on her back, chocolate eyes, and had the smile of a true beauty. The girl continued to stare out the window, and tried to think with her ten year old mind. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again.

"I have no clue Rin," Kagome replied.

Rin was the first born out of the four. She had the same features as Kagome, her hair was down, but some of it was in a pony tail that was put to the side, her eyes were a slight darker than Kagome's.

Rin let out a sigh, and turned over on her side, while still lying on the floor.

"Do you think that it was really important?" asked Sango.

"Not really sure," Ayame answered.

Ayame was the third born of the four, which makes Sango the youngest. Ayame has red hair in two ponytails, green eyes, and pointed ears.

Sango has raven hair pulled in a high ponytail, she also has chocolate brown eyes, and has a bored expression on her face, as clear as day.

Sango stopped blowing her bangs, and laid down on the couch. Ayame stopped picking her nails, and started playing with her hair. Suddenly something clicked in Sango's head, and she finally realized what was to happen today.

"We were supposed to meet the Western Lands' princes today!" Sango yelled.

"Mom's not going to be pleased with us being late," Ayame exclaimed.

"We should at least get in an attire that is decent for this occasion," Rin said.

All four raced up the stairs to their a joined rooms, and started getting dressed. All girls were looking around for something to wear, while thinking the same thing.

'I hope the princes are cute.'

At the Western Lands Palace

A king was pacing in his room, trying to figure out something, something that was suppose to happen today (even the king doesn't know, damn!). Then he realized that he was suppose to take the boys to the Northern Lands Palace today. He hurriedly got dressed, and went to go search for his boys.

Ever since his wife died, he has become depressed, and his sons were there to cheer him up every time. And it would work. He wanted his sons to be happy with the wives that they marry, not sulking with him on their lost mom.

He stopped his train of thought when he heard a loud commotion coming from the end of the hall. He made his way to the room, to find his sons playing around the room. Two boys were at the tv playing a video game, while the other two were playing cards at a table.

King Tashio looked at his four sons surprisingly. They were already dressed, like they knew they were going some where. His train of thought stopped when he heard one of his boys yell……

"Ha! I beat you!"

"I want a rematch!"

"I don't want to play anymore."

"Your just saying that because you don't want to get your butt beat."

"Your on, you wimpy wolf!"

"Bring it on dog boy!"

And both boys got back to playing the game all over again.

"Ahem!"

All the boys stopped what they were doing and looked at there father. They know when to respect there Father, after the way he acted after somebody broke his million dollar crown. They still didn't find the person who did it.

"Inuyasha, Koga, Sesshomaru, Miroku."

Two white haired boys, and two black haired boys looked up at their father.

"Are you ready to meet the Northern princesses?"

"Yes father," all of them said.

"Go to the carriage, and I'll meet you there."

All eleven year old boys pushed and shoved to get out of the room.

'Now all I have to do is call the Northern Queen,' the king thought.

Tashio finished the call, got into the carriage, and took off.

Once they were a good distance away from home, Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Father?"

Tashio looked toward the little boy with doggy ears.

"What Inuyasha?"

"Do you know what these princesses look like. I don't want to meet butt-ass ugly girls and…."

Tashio slapped Inuyasha upside his head, and glared at him evilly. Inu just stared at him with a look that said 'what did I do.'

"Don't use that kind of language in front of me. I'm king, and I damn well wont take that language from you is that clear!"

Inuyasha flatten his ears, and looked to the side.

"Inuyasha Tashio Takahashi, I asked you a question," Tashio said venomously.

Inuyasha looked at his father, then at his brothers. His brother quickly turned away and looked out the window. Inuyasha looked back at his father.

"Inuyasha, do you understand me?"

"Yes father, I understand," Inuyasha replied.

"Good, and I better not expect this behavior at the palace, or I'll give you the hardest beating you'll ever get in your ten year old life. You are supposed to represent the Western Lands, plus you are second in line for the crown. Act like a true prince, alright?"

"Yes."

"Good, we're here."

All the boys looked up and saw a gigantic palace.

Northern Palace

"Girls, come down the princes are here!" Queen Higurashi yelled.

All the girls came down, first it was Rin.

Rin had her hair up in a mid-ponytail, with curls, and some strands in her face. She wore a tiara, a pair of jean shorts, and a shirt that says 'princess'.

Kagome wore a pair of black shorts, and a black shirt that says 'if you want a princess, you've got a devil', and her hair was in loose curls. Plus a tiara on her head.

Ayame had her hair in her two pony-tails, a tiara, red shorts, and a purple shirt with a white wolf on it saying 'wolfy.'

Sango had her hair in a high pony-tail, a tiara, jean shorts, white shirt with a cat with red eyes o it (ya'll should know who it is).

The Queen stared at her daughters in awe, then smiled.

"Are you ready girls?"

"Yes mother."

All five of them walked out of the palace to meet the prices and king.

Back to the boys

When they stepped out of the castle, they gasped in all, and stood where they were. And they all said in their heads.

'Damn!'

The two parents made themselves acquainted, when they saw that their children weren't doing anything.

"Boys close your mouths," Tashio said.

"You too girls," The queen replied.

All of them blushed and turned away. They all looked up, then looked back. King and queen walked away, so the kids can have their moment.

"So what's your names," asked Rin.

"Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru."

"Koga."

"Miroku."

"Yours," Koga asked.

"Kagome."

"Sango."

"Rin."

"Ayame."

"So do you want to play,' asked Kagome.

"Play what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Tag?" Rin suggested.

"Ok, who's it?" Koga asked.

"You are!" all the girls said to the boys, and started running. The boys gave them a head start, and then chased them.

'Maybe this wont be so bad after all,' the boys thought.

After 2 hours of tag

The queen and king were talking, when the king cell rang. He picked it up, and answered it. While he was listening, his face changed from happy to confused. Then when the person stopped talking, he said "I'll be right there." And he excused himself from the queen, and apologized for being rude.

"Boys we need to go, NOW!"

"Awe, dad, can't we stay for a little while," asked Miroku.

"I'm afraid we're going to be away from them for a long time."

All eight of them looked sad and said bye to each other. The king went to the queen.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but we'll need to do this when we get back, or plan it over the phone."

"How long?" the queen asked.

"I can't say, but they'll not know each other when we come back."

"I guess we'll have to get them to marry when they'll meet up again."

"Yes, but don't mention it to either one of them, let true love find its way."

"I agree, bye King Tashio."

"Bye Queen Mariah."

The princes and the king stepped into the carriage and closed the door. Before the left, the four boys yelled….

"We'll miss you!"

"We'll miss you too!" the girls yelled back.

The parents looked at their children sadly, then thought…..

'Don't worry, you'll see them soon!'

Then the carriage took off, and that was the last time they saw the princes, or at least they thought.


End file.
